Escargoon
Escargoon Escargoon is a major protagonist in HRU. He was rescued from hell by TonyDavidJones and soon befriended Pit, Papyrus, and ICE. He was most notable for being hated by everyone, down to the point people said "Good" when he died KARAS. However, he was semi-responsible for the original ending and deletion of HRU, which has turned him into a meme of sorts. He is unanimously agreed to be one of the main antagonists of the HRU server, not the RP itself, just the server, alongside Blaster. History He was trapped in hell by King Dedede, who was under the control of Taranza. He spent 11 years there and served under the control of Tiff, the ruler of hell. However TonyDavidJones fell down one day after being tricked. He and Escargoon killed Tiff and managed to escape to Skyworld, where he encountered Pit, he egged Pit on about his crush on Ruby Rose to the point that Pit knocked them off Skyworld. He and TonyDavidJones landed in Papyrus' house, Escargoon befriended Papyrus, ICE and Frisk. He met up with Pit again when ICE and him visited skyworld again when in Skyworld Pit confessed his feelings for Ruby. Escargoon along with ICE and VideoGameDunkey set out to the hotel Ruby was staying at to help Pit confess his feelings to her. Unfortunately things didn't go too well, Neopolitan and Claus captured ICE. Escargoon ran back to Papyrus' house, where he spent most of the arc until ICE, Neopolitan and Scott the Woz all dropped by to see if Escargoon wanted to help on a big mission to take out Minion Homer, Escargoon joined them, however, because he is literally a snail with no feats, he got his ass kicked, he witnessed ICE's death and was saddened by it. He dicked around in skyworld before ICE was lazily brought back. Soon he went to go join the final fight against Minion Homer, where he shot Evil Morty in the eye. However Minion Homer snapped, and Escargoon faded in the snap.Envy disguised as him at one point in Arc 4. The real Escargoon though, despite being presumed dead, returned during a gathering of Kirby's villains led by Marx, and escaped to go warn ICE. However soon after, Homura Akemi wiped everything he did from HRU and replaced him with Incineroar, while Escargoon became more of an evil tyrant god Escargoon's Revenge Outside of the RP, Mr Booze spammed a bunch of Escargoon reaction images right before Soul left. The two also had an, admittedly kinda stupid (because we all know Escargoon WILL be in smash), argument on whether or not he would be in smash. Then soul left. This caused the RP to die. Truly, Escargoon has shown us his wrath for neglecting his presence. In the final days of old HRU, he unleashed a mega nuke on the universe upon discovering he will never be in smash, destroying it all, only leaving blank space. King K. Rool was the only character left alive Musical Numbers Guess you love her then, huh? - himself and TonyDavidJones Mr Booze - ICE, Himself and Pip Busted - ICE and Himself Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Arc 3 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Kirby Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Played by ICE Category:Smash Newcomers